Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for detecting a subject image from an image and controlling zoom magnification.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there are imaging apparatuses that have a function of driving a zoom lens and performing optical magnification (hereinafter referred to as optical zoom) and a function of expanding a part of a photographed image and performing electronic magnification (hereinafter referred to as electronic zoom). The imaging apparatuses also have an automatic zoom function (automatic magnification) of automatically changing a zoom magnification according to detection information of subjects. Hereinafter, an optical zoom operation and an electronic zoom operation are collectively referred to as a zoom operation.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-74454 discloses an automatic zoom function of selecting a single subject or a plurality of subjects in a live view and automatically changing a zoom magnification so that the single subject or all of the plurality of subjects are fitted in an angle of view. Accordingly, users can prevent a person who was originally not intended as a subject from being subjected to the automatic zoom function, and thus photographing can be performed with compositions intended by photographers.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-74454, however, main subjects are merely fitted in an angle of view irrespective of the number of people serving as main subjects designated by the users in the above-described automatic zoom function. That is, there is no disclosure regarding supply of an optimum composition according to the number of people serving as main subjects. For example, when the number of main subjects decreases by one person from a state in which subjects of a plurality of people are detected with cameras, a zoom operation is not automatically performed so that an optimum composition is realized according to the number of people. In this case, there is a possibility of an image of one person serving as a main subject being very small in the composition.